Openning Up
by LiorSapir
Summary: hm..I am not really sure yet...but this story is mostly about Bella, Alice, and Rosalie... you'll see..
1. Chapter 1 The Start

"No! Alice there is no way I am letting you do this to me again!!!"

"Bella, relax! It's your second year as a vampire, and I am sure you're able to let Edward out of your sight for this one special night!" Alice tried to convince me.

"Edward has nothing to do with it" I said, though I knew it was part a lie, Edward has everything to do with anything related to me, but he was only a small part of why I didn't want to do this. A "slumber party" is the last thing I want now. The danger of the Volturi passed us barely a year ago, and I wanted to spend as much time as I can with my small, perfect family. The nights were our own private world just Renesmee, Edward and me.

"And besides, what's so special about this night?" I asked, I just couldn't understand why she insisted on this _specific_ night. It was January 14th, what can be so important about this night that would make her so desperate to convince me to come?

"I can't tell you yet Bella! Just be patient! And please please come with us!!!" she pleaded with me, looking at me with her best puppy dog face.

"Us?" who is 'us'? She didn't say anyone else was coming.

"Well, you, me and Rosalie of course!" she answered, her tone implying that this was obvious.

"Well, are you sure about this? Rosalie doesn't like me much does she?" I asked nervously, not so sure.

"Bella, I thought you knew this already! Now that you are a vampire and you've made your choice, plus you bought this little joy upon us, Rosalie feels much closer to you. Now why won't you stop pretending you're not coming tonight and get ready?"

"Ugh! Fine, fine, _fine_! Be that way! I'll come tonight, but it better be good Alice!!!"

She clapped her hands, and smiled happily at me, walking away, probably knowing this was going to be the outcome of this little conversation.

"You know, you don't always have to let her have her way" Edward told me, while playing with my hair.

"I know, but hey, who can resist that puppy dog face? Besides, you know how annoying she'll be the next months if she won't get her way. So why not? Just one night. I'll manage."

"You're adorable" he told me, and he leaned down to kiss my lips. I got easily distracted, as usual, and though I didn't need to breathe soon enough my breathing got uneven. I still didn't fully grasp the idea that this perfect, sensitive, and unselfish creature was _mine,_ all mine.

"Edward! Would you _please_ stop distracting Bella and let her get ready?! We don't want to be late!" Alice yelled, from somewhere in the house.

Edward chuckled but let me go. His chuckle turned to laughter as he saw my reaction.

"Would you help me? Alice wouldn't tell me where we're going and I have no idea what I should wear."

"No!", Alice said, suddenly appearing beside me, "You ask help from Edward and not me?" she accused. Then she pointed at Edward "You-go! And let me help your wife here. Besides if you'll try to help her you two would get distracted soon enough."

Edward went to my side and kissed me softly, and then let go, a small smile on his lips- probably because of hearing Alice's impatient thoughts- and with a last glance in my direction went to find Renesmee and Jacob.

While Alice throwing all the clothes from my closet out (while grimacing as she sees how "out of fashion" they were) I asked, "Alice, where exactly are we going?"

"Bella, I've told you before! Be patient please! We'll be going on the road in half an hour, on the way you'll hear it" normally I would've pressed for more information but this time I wanted to ask her another question.

"Alice?"

"Hm?" she answered, not really paying attention to me, as she was getting frustrated because she couldn't find any clothes of mine to her liking, "Bella, let's go to my room, ill try to find you something fitting to wear there" I walked behind her to her room, and then I asked my question, hoping to get her to answer me while she was distracted,

"What is so special about this specific night?"

"Its not only this night Bella, it's this day. Don't you feel it? Well, I guess not, but you will, this night. Go get Rosalie for me. Tell her we're leaving in ten. Oh and would you mind telling her that she shouldn't bother to take her hair cream? She wouldn't need it" she added.

"Sure, whatever you need Alice." And I went to find Rosalie.

"Let's go!!!" Alice called us 5 minutes later…I wondered what was the hurry. I looked up at Rosalie to see if maybe she knows what's going on but she was as puzzled as me.

We went down stairs and got into Alice's yellow Porsche, she started driving it, and I waited for her to finally reveal the answers for this mystery.

**So there you have it!**

**The first chapter! I am not really sure where I am going to go with this (I just got the idea of it today and I am not really sure where this is going.) I can tell you that the date mentioned in this story means a lot to me so naturally I put it in ^^**

**Well, see you next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I sat in the back seat near Bella, while Rosalie was driving. Usually I don't let anyone drive my Porsche (not even Jasper) but this time I had to. Rosalie took the car keys from me and I didn't need to be Jasper to feel her confusion.

I was trying to ignore the worried glances Bella and Rosalie gave me. I didn't let myself go back to the memory that I've visited in my mind for a year over and over again because I knew that in a couple of seconds Rosalie and Bella would start questioning me.

"Alice", Bella started. Even though she met me recently she knows me better then Rosalie and she felt that I wasn't my usual enthusiastic self, "What's going on?" she asked, her tone colored with worry.

I tried to sound as happy and normal as I could, though I am not sure I fooled either one of them, as I said "I already told you Bella, this is a surprise, don't try and ruin everything."

"Okay Alice, where am I driving to?" Rosalie asked, though she did a better job at disguising her worry and curiosity, I could still hear it in her tone.

"Denali" I answered simply, not bothering to explain farther though I knew this answer would bring another round of questions. I wondered to myself why I haven't explained it to them yet. Just the place we're going to, so they'll leave me alone and let me be Mary Alice Brandon for a while and not Alice Cullen.

"Denali?" Bella asked nervously. I sighed to myself. She didn't grasp it yet has she? She was still afraid of Tanya's feelings for Edward, even after meeting her last year.

"Relax Bella. We're not going to visit them. There is a place up there in the snowy mountain that I think is nice and we'll be able to spend the night there."

When getting this answer, Bella relaxed in her seat, and Rosalie drove silently, the way I knew it would be till we reach our destination, so I sat back, relaxing also, and let my mind drift into the memory that hunted me every time, always there in my easily-distracted mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Jasper was out hunting and I was alone. Sitting on the top of the tropical trees awaiting his return. I knew I had some time to wait but I sat patiently thinking of my family. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and even Rose. Knowing what they thought now, seeing them in my visions getting more and more depressed and desperate. So sure of their death and so sure I left them forever, left them for their deaths. _

_As observed as I was in the thoughts of my wounded family, I jumped from the tree as I heard the noise. The noise of an approaching vampire and from the smell of it I could tell it wasn't Jasper._

_She came into view. She looked young. Her change must've occurred early, at the age of 14 or 15 at most. She was wearing black from head to toe, a black pony covering her right eye, aside from the pony her hair was held in a high ponytail. She smiled at me, gently, as if she was happy to see me. As if she knew me. I wondered who she was. She reminded me of someone long forgotten._

_She approached me, "My name is Laila," she told me hesitantly, as though she was suddenly unsure of what she was about to do, "I've searched for you for half a century, Mary Alice Brandon" she said with a smile, willing me to remember the name._

"_It's been a long time since someone called me by my human name, Laila, where have you heard it?"_

"_He told me." She answered simply. I wondered why she wasn't getting to the point._

_She was a bit taller then me, but not by much. _

"_Who is 'he'?" I asked, hating being confused, and not knowing what she wants. I wondered why I didn't see her coming, why I don't see her in my visions now. I put that thought on hold, promising myself to get back to it later._

"_I'll get to that later," a slight smile showing on the corner of her lips._

"_Who are you?" I asked. Who is this girl?_

"_Well Alice, I am your sister"_

**Well, here you have it ^^**

**Thanks for Wanco55 for giving me Laila's name ^^**

**Hope to see you next chapter(s) Enjoy =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to write at the end of the last chapter that "Laila" in Hebrew means "Night".**

**Anyways, on to the third chapter!**

Alice's POV

I got back to the present, remembering the shock I felt when Laila told me those words.

_I am your sister_

Then I thought that she couldn't be. Who changed her? How does she recognize me? And why did she even think to search for me, I knew for the fact that once I was sent to that asylum they published it as my death date, so why bother looking for a dead sister? I had so many questions for her, and I got answers for almost all of them.

Bella and Rosalie seemed to sense that I was 'back'. They didn't bother with questions, and I felt glad about that. I didn't want to explain it to them. At least not yet.

Instead of watching the road or thinking of my loved one, I remembered the conversation Laila and I had that day, her explaining to me what happened after I "died".

_-Flashback-_

_We both lay back on our backs, facing one another. She was concentrating on a fading human memory and I was concentrating on listening to my past. The one I had no memory of. _

"_So, then you were gone and I just couldn't understand where my sister went. Cynthia didn't know anything about it and she didn't seem to care. She was about 12 years old then, and she heard from eavesdropping on our parent's conversation that you were dangerous and must be driven away. The next day our mom set the new house rule- no one was ever allowed to mention your name or ask questions. And time passed. You were still gone never returning and I was already 14. My birthday was coming up, and I was excited. Every year we could ask our parents anything and they'd give it to us. This year I decided to do something different. Instead of asking for a new doll, make-up, or what-so-ever I went up to dad and told him 'tell me the truth about her. About Alice' and he sat with me and told me about you Alice. About your visions. He said you were gone because you were making up things and rebelling against our parents. He still loved you but he was afraid of you. He said they sent you to a place where you'll be happier, with people your age, which you share the same interests with. 'They guaranteed it' he told me. And then the moment of honesty passed and I never heard dad or mom ever mention your name again. No one ever spoke of you, in the house or outside of it. That was until _he _came."_

_All the time she was talking, I was listening to the sound of her voice, trying to imagine the things she told me. I tried not to be hurt by her little speech. It was clear why my parents didn't want to talk about me. No need to get hurt. At least I knew my dad believed I was happy. He didn't hate me. I wondered why she didn't mention our mom much. But I didn't want to ask about it. _

"_You always talk about this 'he' guy. Who is he?" I asked. This was my most important question. Ever since she mention "him" I have been interested on who this guy was. And I hope she was going to explain it to me now and not tell me that the time hasn't come yet, which she told me at least 3 times when I asked before._

_This time she seems thoughtful, as if trying to decide if she should tell me or not. while she thought I wondered when Jasper would be arriving. i didn't want him to smell her and then coming as fast as he can making mistakes because he didn't know who she was. I wasn't even sure I wanted Jasper to meet her. I started looking for Jasper in my visions when she started explaining._

"_His name is Apollo. You probably don't know him by his name. or at least you don't remember his name. He is our creator" she answered, looking intently at me, trying to judge my reaction._

_I was surprised "_our _creator? You mean he changed you too?" she just nodded._

_Suddenly I saw passing trees and a man moving-Jasper. And he was close by. Maybe 5 minutes till he arrived, my sight cleared and then I could see Laila again._

"_Oh no," I said, she looked at me, her eyes questioning me, "you need to go, Jasper-my mate is on his way. He can't see you. Not yet. We'll have to continue this another time!"_

_Understanding came to her eyes. _

"_We'll meet again Alice. On January 14__th__ the coming year. See you up in Denali; you'll know where we need to meet in your vision. I hope time would pass faster till then Alice, my sister!"_

_She came closer to me, gave me a soft kiss on my cheek an then she disappeared._

_I used my remaining 3 minutes to compose my face, and get back up to the top of the tree. While waiting for Jasper to return I thought of how sad it was that my own sister, that probably had no memory of me saw me like that, when I was in this "depressed" state. I hoped that next time we'll meet she'll see my nature. Jasper walked out of the trees and was instantly at my side. _

"_Hey," he said, and bent down to kiss me, "sorry to keep you waiting, so where are we going next? We have to find that blind spot as soon as possible"_

"_I know Jasper, and we'll find it soon. We'll save them. We won't let them get hurt."_

**Well, another chapter is over ^^**

**I had a difficult time choosing his name. it was originally supposed to be Elija (the protecting angel), but I changed my mind (mostly cause I don't know how to pronounce his name lol^^)****so I named him Apollo…I don't like that name much but I like the meaning of it.**

**Apollo-**

**God of music, prophecies, poetry, and archery. Also said to be the god of light and truth. Is associated with the sun. Also referred to as the most beautiful of the gods.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!**


End file.
